Remordimiento - Un fanfiction de Youjo Senki
by Tracitus
Summary: 10 años de humillación para una nación, 10 años de paz para una joven. Pero ella deberia aprovechar esa paz. Pues la cuenta atras para otra Gran Guerra ya esta en marcha, a cada momento, se acerca, inexorable e inevitablemente... ¿O no? La joven debera responder a esa pregunta, aunque no quiera. Pues fuerzas más allá de nuestra de nuestra comprensión están expectantes.


2 de mayo de 1943, juzgado a las afueras de Berlun

\- (...) Se declara culpable de los asesinatos de Klaus y Clara Kast (...) Se levanta la sesión- concluyó el juez.

Una mujer de 24 años se levanta satisfecha consigo misma, contestando a las preguntas de los periodistas, o siendo felicitada por la mujer del fallecido, no importa, a Tanya von Degurechaff le eran todos indiferentes. Todos hasta que un joven rubio de ojos azules, con paso militar, le preguntó;

\- Fraülein Degurechaff, ¿Como se siente al verse forzada a ayudar a resolver asesinato de una pareja Judeansu?- Mentalmente frunció el ceño, el antisemitismo se estaba volviendo demasiado persistente y molesto para alguien tan racionalista como ella, "Seguramente estaba trabajando para Der Angriff" Un periódico de corte nazista, dirigido por Adler Goebbels, un agitador trabajando para el partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Imperial, dirigido por Hitlar.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente, el asesino era miembro del partido, conocido por pegar palizas aleatorias y sin sentido a judíos, el caso recientemente resuelto era una paliza a una pareja que se le fue de las mano-No creo que sea necesario contestar.

El hombre sonrió de vuelta como si hubiese entendido el sentido oculto de sus palabras, caso error, Tanya dijo exactamente eso para que cada uno sacará sus propias conclusiones, manteniendo una neutralidad total en cuanto el asunto antisemita, evitando la ira o demasiadas felicitaciones de los extremistas. Por el momento no había tenido muchos problemas con ellos, pero aún así lo mejor era evitarlos, no quería perder la relativa paz que había estado disfrutando estos 10 años, los mejores tal vez desde su llegada a este mundo.

Ya hace mucho tiempo de que dejó de oler la pólvora y la sangre o pisar el barro constante de un campo de batalla, a pesar de que las cicatrices (Las cuales adornaban también su cara), la cojera en la pierna izquierda o la ceguera parcial en el ojo derecho no hacían posible olvidarlo. No le importaba, los llevaba ahora como medallas que le recordaban al resto del mundo quién fue y sobre todo a si misma, un pequeño precio (El menos importante) para, por fin, ganar a la existencia X viviendo una vida normal sin necesidad de doblegarse ante él, a pesar de todo lo que pasó al final de la guerra y la post-guerra...

Cogió su coche, comprado hace escasamente dos años, antes la gasolina parecía costar más que el propio automóvil, con dirección a su apartamento, un buen piso en la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento se dio de bruces con la foto que le daba fuerzas para seguir odiando a la guerra y a quién la provocó, la única imagen que podía perturbar, aunque sólo ligeramente a una bestia fría como era ella:

Era ella, la Teniente Coronel Tanya von Degurechaff con la Teniente segundo Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov mirándose entre ellas con mirada complaciente, ya al final de la guerra, cuando ella tenía 15 años y ya había dejado atrás completamente la niñez, con el resto de la 203 detrás celebrando su victoria en la decisiva operación Martillo de Hierro, donde habían hecho retroceder a Rus, momentáneamente.

Poco antes de que una bala de la hija de aquel mago tan pesado y insistente de la Entendente (Los dos títeres de un ser que se proclamó ser Dios) matase a Visha, no mucho antes de que acorralaron a dos de los vuelos, fallecieron Weiss y Koening entre otros.

El golpe de perder a su confidente y primera subordinada fue muy fuerte incluso para alguien como ella, pero sólo esta, y tal vez la existencia X, se dieron cuenta de la pérdida, la fría y solemne portadora del sobrenombre "Plata Blanca" no dio signo ninguno de tristeza o emoción alguna. Perder al primer Teniente y al resto de capitanes de ala, la sorprendió de nuevo con otro sentimiento casi impropio del Demonio del Rin, era decepción, no decepción de perder valiosos recursos humanos y manchar su expediente, decepción de que no hayan podido sobrevivir a la guerra, decepción de no poder beber todos de nuevo, decepción de no poder regodearse de tener tan competentes subordinados...

No era tristeza propiamente dicha, pero era una semilla de un sentimiento que germinaria en poco tiempo.

27 de enero de 1928, en alguna parte relativamente lejos del campo de batalla:

Una adolescente encerrada en su tienda por la noche ahogaba ciertos sentimientos molestos con el licor que tenía escondido por si era necesario, y hoy, ahora era necesario, acababa de redactar unas cartas con un pesame a los familiares de los caídos en la batalla de ayer, y había sido un carga emocional difícil de aguantar, llegando casi al nivel de las ganas de matar a cierto científico loco.

\- Una vez recuerdo haber escuchado a Weiss decir que tenía una prometida esperándola en casa, qué se prometieron justo después de la toma de Parisse, justo antes gritarle que se concentrarse que estábamos a punto de empezar una misión, ja- dijo tomando otro largo trago- Como se llamaba, ¿Angela? Debería haber dicho a su familia que la quería o algo así, no importa demasiado ya- Se tragó lo que quedaba de una sentada- ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué me siento tan deshecha? ¿Demasiado alcohol para una niña de 15?- Recordaba que en su anterior vida era muy resistente al alcohol, se llevó la botella a los labios de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, algo frustrada dejó caer al suelo la botella, pero está y el tiempo en general se pararon evitandolo.

Tania tardo un poco en darse por aludida de este hecho, simplemente no estaba demasiado concentrada en asunto más allá de su propia cabeza y el mareo que sentía, pero cuando esa voz llegó a los oídos de la chica, está salto de la cama donde estaba sentada para buscar el origen de está, apuntado con su rifle claro esta.

\- A pesar de que lo intentas esconder en el alcohol, al final si tienes más sentimientos que odio hacía mi- dijo una rata en medio de la tienda.

\- ¡Ser X, maldito diablo!- gritó ella mientras apretaba el gatillo, el sonido de la balas atravesando al roedor fue un bálsamo de placer para la enfadada Tanya.

Cuando se acabo el cargador vio el cadáver desecho y agujereado de la rata, y aún así siguió hablando- _Parece que a muerte de esa joven y tus compañeros te haya afectado, ¿Te sientes confusa, desamparada? Cree en mí y yo te daré alivio y paz en tu corazón._

\- ¡¿Ese es tu modus operandi asqueroso demonio!? ¡¿No tuviste suficiente con convertirme en mujer, huérfano, en este mundo lleno de guerras, obligándome a estar en el campo de batalla, encima de orando a una super existencia con aires de deidad?! ¡No!- dijo mientras rompía la botella que antes levitaba, cayendo sus trocitos al suelo- ¡Tuviste que tirar de los hilos para hacernos perder la guerra, para perder a un más recursos humanos! ¿Sus vidas te dan igual? ¡Claro que te dan igual maldito hipócrita!

\- _Yo sólo acelere una situación que se iba a dar de todas manera, a su vez qué siempre pudiste pararla tu misma, en todas las ocasiones que te pedí que creyeras en mi. Me sorprende que me acuses de hipócrita, justamente tú que calificas a las personas como simples objetos, no diferentes a otras materias primas._

\- Ahora evades la responsabilidad, para que caiga sobre otro, cada acción tuya me da mas razones para no creer en algo como tu, como tu bien lo has dicho no soy una persona empática ni amable, pero no clamo ser el guardián de la humanidad mientras provocó un conflicto con más de 20 millones de muertos, sólo por cuestión de orgullo personal.

\- _No, solo permitiste que siguiera por una cuestión de orgullo personal, más ya da igual, gracias a tu incondicional y estoica resistencia, el número de creyentes ha aumentado significativamente a causa de la guerra._

\- ¿Orgullo personal? ¿Acaso me acusas de priorizar mis objetivos a la vida humana? ¿De no tener sentimientos? Es gracioso que me acuses de eso, mientras tu mismo admites que te es indiferente la cifra de muertos o incluso mi propio rechazo hacía ti con tal de aumentar el número de devotos.

\- _¡Por qué no seguís el camino del señor, ya ni intentais alcanzar el Nirvana! ¡Si todos aplicaseis los Diez Mandamientos nada de esto ocurriría! ¡No habría guerra, sufrimiento o hambre! ¿Por que no lo comprendéis?- dijo exasperado._

Tanya Degurechaff sonrió levemente, asintiendo ligeramente como si entendiese algo que ni un autoproclamado Dios podría hacer- Acabáis de decirme la misma excusa que usaron los cruzados en el siglo X mientras arrasaban Tierra Santa, la misma que se dicen los terroristas islámicos para dormir mejor por las noches antes de matar a unos cuantos civiles en Medio Oriente, que lo mismo qué estan haciendo ellos, no pasaria en un mundo dominado por esos mismos individuos, ¿No es contradictorio? Sólo una conversación contigo es suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier pobre idiota que te ore.

 _\- Siempre me bastó sólo una conversación antes que los hombres me madaran oraciones, pero aún así tu te sigues resistiendo, ¿Porque te resistes? ¿Ni la muerte de tus queridos recursos humanos te ha abierto la necesidad de creer?_

Como si hubiese abierto la caja de Pandora, los ojos de Tanya se dilataron, las venas se le marcaron y apretó los dientes tan fuerte como pudo antes de vomitar acusaciones contra X- ¿¡Tan solo mataste a Visha y a los demás para comprobar si nacía en mí una fe incondicional hacia ti, su asesino!? ¡Jajaja! ¿¡Qué crees que voy a desarrollar, síndrome de Estocolmo!?- con la suela de la bota militar, aplasto la quedaba de rata- La única necesidad que tengo ahora, es que por nada en este mundo, voy a caer en tus redes, sucio demonio. Ni el recuerdo de perder a mis subordinados o el no ver más a mis padres (Los de Japón) podría cambiarme de parecer.

Una voz ominosa se oyó en la tienda, pues el cadáver del roedor no era más que una masa de carne, pelos y huesos maltrecha- _¿Estás totalmente segura?_

El tiempo volvió a su normalidad, y el Diablo del Rin no le dio más importancia, hasta que en la siguiente misión al activar todos los poderes del tipo 95, no sólo se obligó rezar, si no que sin ningún motivo aparente, sintió dolor en el pecho mientras le pareció escuchar unas risas en su cabeza, al sufrirlo de nuevo en otro asalto contra los rusos las reconoció; Granz, Koenig, Viktoria, Weiss... No sólo eso, alguna vez por obra de X, se le venían a la cabeza imágenes su primera infancia, con su padre y madre sonriéndole. Ya no solo la existencia X le obliga a rezar a su persona, no, para echar sal a las heridas le obligaba a ver todo lo que perdió por la culpa de las ambiciones de un demonio con aires de deidad.

Nacido de la terriblemente molesta sensación mezclando rencor y "decepción", nació otro más complejo, no era tristeza, tampoco pena, o nostalgia pero a su vez si los eran. Era una comprensión de esos mismas sensaciones, aquel asalariado japonés siempre pudo identificar y entender esos turbulentos momentos en el resto de la humanidad, pero no comprenderlos o sentirlos, plantando una semilla de empatía en Tanya von Degurechaff.

Fraülein: señorita en alemán.

Judeansu: insulto antisemita que se traduce a cerdo judío, actualmente prohibido en Alemania.


End file.
